My Last Goodbye
by nikkime
Summary: Life was just too hard. What else could he do? Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Last Goodbye

Author- nikkime, or just Nikki!

Disclaimer-  JK owns Percy and family. But, hey! The song is mine!  Yes…I still got something!

Pleeease read and review!   It's my first fic, I need some input to keep me going.  Flames are to be used to help me travel, but only if you give me some floo powder too!

Dear brother, dear Mum and Dad, baby sister,

To whom it may concern,

You know I love you, I know you love me too

I'm going away and I shan't return

I won't ever forget everything you've done

You can't imagine how I wish to stay

All the pain, sorrow, it's my own fault

You don't know how I wish it was all okay

Dear brother, dear Mum and Dad, baby sister,

To whom it may concern,

I'm going away for the next great adventure

I promise you that I'll never return

I know you loved me, and I love you

But look at where I am now

Look at who I am now

Find it in your heart to forgive me somehow

Dear brother, dear Mum and Dad, baby sister,

To whom it may concern,

I'll love you and I'll miss you forever, wherever I am

I'm going away, I'm afraid I'll never return.

A single crystalline tear shattered onto the blood-soaked page, and with a murmured "I love you", he collapsed onto the cold, hard floor as the last of his young blood crept away from the god-forsaken body of Percy Weasley.


	2. My Life As I Knew It

A/N:  Thank you to all my reviewers!  I, being an indecisive person, changed my mind again!  I decided to change my ficlet in to a fic!  LOL, they grow up so fast… enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Not my characters, I'm just borrowing them.  I promise to return them as I found them… oops… never mind, too late for that…

Chapter 2- My Life As I Knew It

  
I could tell how everyone was looking at me. They'd look away when I looked in their direction, but I could tell they were watching. Probably just waiting for me to break down and bawl. They can keep waiting forever, but in actuality, I hadn't cried at all. Shock overtook me at first, replaced itself with denial, and now depression, but never sadness to that level. I've never completely broken down and cried, screaming "why me?". I wished they would all stop staring at me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't know how I made it through transfiguration class. Harry hardly even tired to turn his mushroom into a stool, and even Hermione couldn't accomplish the transfiguration! Each and every time I would glance towards Neville, he'd either shake with such turbulence that he appears to be convulsing, or he would shriek and turn his mushrooms into living umbrellas or something of the sort.   
Maybe it was just me, but I thought the transfiguration was easy. Not important at all, seeing as how it was something we would never need to use, but it was easy none the less. ::i'm not freaking out, why are you?::   
After class was _finally_ over, I snuck upstairs to my dorm room. It was kind of sad, I would always walk with Harry and Hermione before, but now I just can't. It's bad enough that we can't have a normal conversation anymore, but I _saw_ them cuddling up in dormatory, I knew that they were together, I didn't understand why they wouldn't tell me. ::lying to me is _not_ going to make me feel better!::  
Sprawled out on my bed, I simply stared up at the ceiling. Thinking, or really, trying not to think, about my life. Somehow, my eyes fluttered closed and i drifted off into an uneasy nightmare.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I woke up late that morning, it was nearly 11:30 in the morning. Clothes were hap-hazardly tossed onto the floor of my room, so I picked some up and tossed them on.   
As I went downstairs, I looked up at the clock to see where everyone was. It read:  
  
DAD- WORK  
MOM-HOME  
BILL- TRAVELING  
CHARLIE- LOST (at which I snickered)  
  
When I reached the spot where Percy's name should have been, it wasn't there. It wasn't simply not pointing at anything, it had just _vanished_. i figured I'd tell dad the clock was broken when he got home and he'd fix it. Anyway, I decided Percy was probably at work. ::I don't see why he doens't just _live_ at his office.:: I thought, rolling my eyes. I wondered if the others were home, but the hands read:  
  
FRED: FRIEND'S HOUSE  
GEORGE: FRIEND'S HOUSE  
RON: HOME (well, of course!)  
GINNY: HOME  
  
::Ok, so that rules out playing quidditch today:: I thought, and I began to wish i could ride my broomstick, but of course, that was out of the question, considering that there were muggles around. Yawning, I decided to have some breakfast before planning my day.  
  
"Hi mum," I said lazily as I stepped into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
She clucked her tongue at me, "Ronald Weasley, it's almost noon; you missed breakfast! We'll have lunch in a little while, or you could just fix yourself something."  
  
Just then, Ginny came into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, rubbing her puffy eyes and yawning. "G' morning." She muttered.  
  
"Mornin' Gin... you missed breakfast." i informed her.  
  
"Hello, honey. Ron missed breakfast too... i'll make lunch in a little while. I'm still doing the dishes!" Mum exclaimed, then she flicked her wand at the dishes, and they started wash themselves. "Have either of you seen Percy this morning? I think he's still in bed."  
  
It was very uncharacteristic of Percy to sleep in so late, and I didn't think he really did, "mum, are you sure he's not at work?" I pointed up at the clock, "his hand fell of the clock."   
  
"I didn't hear him leave... Would you mind checking for me, dear?"  
  
So I headed up the stairs towards his room, not really expecting him to be there. As I neared his door, I could hear his owl, Hermes, screeching and screaming, and then I was sure Percy was out, or Hermes would wake him up, but I decided to make sure. I figured he might be changing his clothes or whatever.  
When I reached his closed door, I knocked three times, and waited. No reply came, and the door didn't open, so I reached for the handle and pushed the door open. Except something was blocking the door, and I couldn't open it. I pushed it and the object moved back far enough for me to get into the room.  
Suddenly, an unfamiliar stench hit my nose, and I stepped back in surprise and discust. My eyes were still closed, waiting to adjust to the light that poured in through Percy's window. Then after a minute, I opened them up and stepped back into the room.  
Percy's body lay at my feet. I thought for the briefest of seconds that he was asleep, but as I looked down, I could see his mutilated wrists, not only slashed, but chopped at. His legs were sprawled out in a pool of his own blood, and his face was smothered into the floor, smashed in as if he had fallen onto it. His eyes were still open, unfocused, and his face was smeared with the crimson makeup of death.   
I gazed into his unresponsive eyes with a stab of pain so sharp that it will never leave me. After what seemed like hours, the initial shock subsided, and I began to scream almost unconciously.   
"PERCYYY!!!!"  
  
My eyes flew open and I bolted up on my bed, and my quick, shallow breaths slowed back to normal. As my eyes came back into focus, I saw shock as well as fear in the watering emerald eyes of Harry Potter.


	3. Oh, to be a House-elf

A/N:  As I got only ONE review last chapter, I am now very sad.  Wahh!  That chapter took me a LONG time to write!  I need some moral support here!   

Disclaimer:  They're all mine!  Mine I tell you!  Neyah!   **Puts them in her pocket** You want them back?!  But why?!  Oh fine.  All characters belong to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling.

Chapter 3- Oh to be a House-elf

       "Harry!" He yelled, loud and shocked.  "W-W-what are you doing here?"  Fear was so evident on his face, and I wanted so much to help him to feel better and make his pain go away.   His face is chalky white and his eyes are open wide and are carrying large black smears underneath.

       "I-I'm sorry Ron... I just came to..." suddenly I felt a horrible stab of guilt.  What had I come to do?  Grab a sweater?  ::He was miserable and hurt and I'm worried about a few goose-bumps?  What kind of friend am I?:: the voice at the back of his head informed me, ::don't you even care about your best friend anymore?::   "to make sure you're alright."

       His face brightened a bit.  Not much, i hadn't seen him smile since I left him at the King's Cross at the end of last term, but it was something.  "Oh, th-thanks," he stammered, still trying to collect his nerves.

       I gave him a half-smile, and then lines of worry creased my face again.  "Ron?  Are you alright?"

       He looked at me for a long while, he had no expression, he just stared.  After a while, his glance moved slowly upwards, and he wore a lost look on his face.  ::Why should anyone have to go through this?:: i asked myself.  ::how could Percy be so selfish?  Look what he's doing to his family.::

       Finally, he spoke.  His voice was soft, unsteady, "Harry," he began, "have you ever wished you were a house-elf?"

       What?!  A house-elf?  Of all the things he would say, that wasn't what i expected to hear.   Obviously he noted my confusion.   "I mean, all day, what do they do?  Cook, clean, serve people... The only thing they worry about is 'is my master happy' and it's ok.  They-" His voice gets caught in his throat.  After coughing for several seconds, he began again, "th-they... Harry, they don't worry about their brothers dying!"

     He looked down, "I never worried either..." I expected him to continue, but he didn't.  ::I feel like we can never talk anymore, and i miss that.::  But I have to be honest with myself. ::I know that he isn't the same anymore, and in reality, I don't think he'll ever be the same.  Will we ever be able to talk anymore?  Why can't he talk to me?  I'm his best friend...::

     I could tell he was holding all the tears he wanted to cry deep inside himself, and i knew he didn't want me there because he grabs a "Quidditch Through the Ages" and buried his face behind it.  Though I was depressed that our first actual conversation since Percy's death was over, I was somewhat relieved, quite frankly I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  

     "Hey, I'm going to go back downstairs now, wanna come?" He shook his head no and I turned towards the door, taking a few steps before looking back.  "Hey Ron?"

     I received a muffled, "hhmmf?"  in reply.

     "If you ever want to talk to be, I'll be there for you."  With that said, I turned and walked back to the common room.  I didn't bring my sweater.

A/N:  There ya go.  I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry, I have other things to write about.  Any ideas are greatly appreciated and nessesary!  Review or E-Mail me please.  If I get two reviews I'll write chapter four.  Sound good?  Let me know it! Haha!  Peace & Love!


End file.
